A Fanfiction about a Fanfiction
by LadyCatie
Summary: This fanfiction is a discussion about what fanfiction is and some of its benefits. I wrote this for my final English paper


"Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)."

Ouch, just reading this is making my eyes bleed. In case you were wondering, this is how you _don't_ write a fanfiction. Now don't get me wrong, fanfiction is for everyone, and one should be able to express themselves and write freely. However, I believe there is a fine line between writing freely, and..."My Immortal."

"My Immortal" has been dubbed by the fanfiction community as the worst fanfiction ever written. Now, this is said because of its egregious writing style, lack of plot, and horrible grammar. But I digress.

is a website that allows people to post and read fanfiction. Their tagline is "unleash your imagination." That is exactly what you should do about fanfiction. It should be treated as if it is original work. Because fanfiction is original work. It is the authors original work putting their own tiwst on something out into the world. It is self expression, and that is something every author is trying to achieve in their writing.

Fanfiction is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it. Fanfiction helps brings thoughts out. Writing fanfiction often encourages readers to be persuasive in more creative ways. It allows people to be creative, thoughtful, and even resourceful. Personally, when I write fanfiction, iw ant to be able to make things make sense. If something defys the laws of physics, and it isn't some kind of magical fanfiction where the laws of physics don't apply, then research needs to be done. It also brings out thoughtful and meaningful conversations. Take Harry Potter for example. The way harry was treated by his family, the Dursleys. Many know, psychologically, Harry would be MUCH worse off. So, why was he so adjusted? It just doesn't make sense. Fanfiction can be used to bring this out into the open, and can even bring out certain topics that are a lot harder to talk about, and bring it to light.

There are your standard fanfictions, where you choose the fandom you wish, the characters who you wish to be the front runners of the fic, the genre of the fic, and the rating of the fics. The raitings run from K-M. K obviously being for young reader eyes, hile M is for Mature and can have rather raunchy scene, that people refer to as "citrus." Lemons are sexual content, as in actual sex. Where there are limes, which are sexual content that doesn't involve penetration. Of course that is only one aspect of fanfiction.

There are also Cross-overs. People can write fanfiction that cross over between Harry Potter and Twilight, or two different animes like Inuyasha and Naruto. These cane either be amazing, or they can be a disaster. A way this can happen is in the magical world of Harry Potter, while vampires have been eluded to to being a magical creature, it was never confirmed. However, if there was one, most would think they would be similar to leeches. You would have werewolves such as Remus Lupin, a very dangerous and destructive beings during the full moon, but sparkly vampires that have complex feelings about turning a certain Bella Swan.

Here is an example of how a scene like that might go:

The Forbidden Forest was a place Hermione really hated venturing into. She had done it several times before, of course. Hunting for the thing that was killing Unicorns for their blood; which ended up being Professor Quirell possessed by Voldemort. There was the time when she lead Harry and that awful Undersecretary Umbridge to Grawp. But she never expected to go into the Forbedden Forest for a boy. Curse these teenage hormones.

She had hoped things like this would have never affected her like it did her classmates. After fighting a war, she decided to return to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, hoping she would ace her N.E.W.T.s and get a nice, comfortable job in the Ministry where she could continue to help others. But now...she felt that was about to be all thrown away because of this...boy!

She reached a small clearing where said boy stood with his back to her. When she first met him, she could have sworn it was Cedric Diggory reincarnated. The resemblance was uncanny. She quickly realized that the two couldn't be more different. Where Cedric was kind and loving and full of life, he was...cold, distant, and cautious.

Out of curiosity, of course, she looked into this mysterious boy, there were things that struck her as odd. She never saw him eat or drink, never saw he sleep, and he always seemed to be "sick" if it was an actual sunny day in Scotland. It set her mind reeling, and of course, she did her research. Just as she done with Professor Lupin back in her third year, discovering that he was a werewolf, she believed she had discovered something about this boy.

"Edward..."

He turned, his golden eyes staring down at the frizzy haired woman before him. "Hermione."

"Why did you want to meet in the Forbidden Forest? This place doesn't have the happiest of memories for me." She explained, moving closer to the boy.

He took a step back from her, forcing her to stop in her pursuit. "I'm leaving, Hermione. My family and I are leaving Scotland. We're moving back to the States. Carlisle took a job in Portland."

"...oh." She sighed. Maybe she didn't need to bring up her discovery. There was no need if he was leaving. "I guess this is goodbye, then?"

"Yes. I felt it was only fair I said goodbye to you. You have been good to me, after all."

While this is something that I came up with really quickly, it is something that can be elaborated on. I didn't feel I needed to go forward because a reader can choose if they feel hermione and Edard wanted to be together, or not.


End file.
